


You’re not allowed to call me a bad girl unless you spank me

by Gayraynbow



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kink, Princess - Freeform, Tension, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayraynbow/pseuds/Gayraynbow
Summary: Jack and Kat are good friends and both subscribe to the gay agenda. They are making cupcakes and frosting for a mutual friends birthday when the TM gay flirting gets a little too real.





	You’re not allowed to call me a bad girl unless you spank me

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are OCs I’ve created and written ficlets about. Potentially doing more to this but for now enjoy the sexual tension. I’ve read more scripts or plays than anything else so this is the best way I know how to write characters lol.

Jack: “what are you doing?”

Kat: (dipping her finger into the frosting) “enjoying my hard earned reward for making this”

Jack: (tsk-tsk) “what a bad girl you are”

Kat: (laughs) “youre not allowed to call me a badgirl unless you spank me too”

Jack: (voice lower than usual and a smirk on his face) “then bend over”

Kat: (blushing hard and eyes widening but with quick determination to not be out flirted) “make me” (raising her frosting dipped finger suggestively to her lips while keeping an intense challenging stare at Jack)

Jack: (intervened before Kat can bring the frosted finger to her lips, sensually sucks her finger into his mouth. Never breaks eye contact. Lets her finger pop out of his mouth) “I said... Bend. Over.” 

Kat: (heart racing, blush reddening, temperature rising, challenge accepted, her hand still held by Jack) “what happens if dont”

Jack: (licks his lips and smiles with a low sound deep in his throat) “so you’re a brat”

Kat: (feeling bolder) “what are you going to do about it”

Jack: (leans closer into Kat’s space and lightly traces her neck with his finger) “brats get punished” 

Kat: (hoping this is going where she really wants it to be going) “then punish me”

Jack: (hoping this is going where he thinks it’s going) “safe word?”

Kat: (fuck yes it’s going where she thinks it’s going) “red”

Jack: (fuck yes it’s going where he wants it to go) “good girl, for that you get a kiss. Do you want me to kiss you?”

Kat: “yes sir”

Jack: (leans in to close the space between them. Noses almost brushing together. his hand wrapping around the back of her neck to get a good grip of her hair. His other hand pulling her waist into him. He pulls her head back a little when she tries to rush in) “don’t rush it. tell me what you want princess”

Kat: (whimpers escaped her mouth when he pulled her head back by her hair. Their bodies pressed hard together but her lips aching to be enveloped by his. Embarrassed bc she knows she’s already a fucking obedient slut for this man.) “kiss me. Please. I want it. I need you to kiss me.”

Jack: (he could feel her breath on his skin and of course he wanted to kiss her but he wanted her to beg for it more. If she asked him of anything he’d do it. He just needed to hear her say it.) “that’s a good girl”


End file.
